Voltix
Voltix jest niebezpiecznym przestępcą, który do popełniania zbrodni wykorzystuje elektryczność. To jeden z dawnych członków Legionu Ciemności. Biografia Voltix, zanim stał się bardziej poważanym złoczyńcą, zajmował się drobnymi kradzieżami, wykorzystując przy tym swoją elektryczną moc do odwrócenia uwagi okradanego. W którymś momencie zaczął współpracować z kryminalistą znanym jako Splitface. Szerzyli swoją przestępczą działalność na planecie Epsilon Gamma IV. Jednak nagle zostali zaatakowani przez roboty, które przedstawiły się jako Preston Stormer i Thresher. Okazało się, że byli oni jednymi z pierwszych Bohaterów powstałych w Hero Factory i wysłanych na misję. Przestępcy zaatakowali pierwszego z wymienionych herosów, jednak Thresher unieszkodliwił i aresztował Voltixa. Widząc to, drugi kryminalista uciekł. Wkrótce Voltix został umieszczony w więzieniu na Asteroidzie J-54 w specjalnej celi wykonanej z wytrzymałego tworzywa sztucznego, tuż obok Toxic Reapy. Legion Ciemności Po jakimś czasie XT4 przybył, aby uwolnić stamtąd dwójkę złoczyńców. Podczas ucieczki starli się z Dunkanem Bulkiem oraz Von Nessem. W tej sytuacji XT4 uwolnił więcej więźniów, a następnie uciekł z Voltixem i Toxic Reapą przez dach budynku więzienia. Tam na drodze stanął im znowu Von Ness. Voltix wiedząc, że mają przewagę liczebną, zaczął się targować z herosem. Zaproponował mu, że pozwolą mu żyć, jeśli nikomu nie powie, że widział trójkę łotrów. Von Ness zgodził się na taki układ i dał im zbiec. Bandyci używając skradzionego wcześniej Drop Shipa opuścili asteroidę. Wkrótce po tym Voltix i Toxic Reapa spotkali się Black Phantomem. Zostali zwerbowani wtedy do Legionu Ciemności, którego przywódcą był właśnie Black Phantom. Wkrótce Splitface przekazał członkom Legionu wiadomość, że z powodu porażki herosów na Asteroidzie J-54, Akiyama Makuro postanawia zamknąć Fabrykę Bohaterów. Po tym lider kryminalistów przedstawił swój plan przejęcia Wieży Montażowej i uczynienia z niej nowej bazy dla organizacji przestępczej. Wkrótce Voltix, Thornraxx, Toxic Reapa i Speeda Demon wzięli udział w ataku na Wieżę. Po tym, jak Thornraxx zostal wypchnięty ze statku, reszta złoczyńców włamała się do budynku. Tam zastali Threshera, jednak dzięki połączeniu sił pokonali go. Po tym mieli zamiar zniszczyć go, lecz najpierw szydzili z herosa. Na miejsce bitwy przybył także Black Phantom, lecz on zajął się resztą Drużyny Alfa 1. Razem z innymi złoczyńcami, Voltix zaatakował Wieżę Montażową, z rozkazu lidera Legionu. Jednak przestępcy dowiedzieli się od Prestona Stormera (który pokazał im nagranie z rozmowy z ich przywódcą), że Black Phantom planował ich zdradzić, i że jego plan miał na celu aresztowanie wszystkich złoczyńców przez herosów. Dzięki temu przywódca Legionu Ciemności straciłby konkurencję i stałby się najpodlejszym złoczyńcą. Trójka przestępców rzuciła się na Black Phantoma. W chaosie Voltix został ponownie aresztowany i po raz kolejny umieszczony w więzieniu na Asteroidzie J-54. Złoczyńcy udało się jednak stamtąd uciec. Wielka Ucieczka thumb|left|216px|Voltix w Areszcie dla Złoczyńców Po pewnym czasie Voltix został ponownie schwytany przez Bohaterów Williama Furno i Rockę i osadzony w Areszcie dla Złoczyńców. Jednak, jak przyznał, specjalnie dał się złapać. Zrobił to, aby za pomocą czarnej materii Von Nebuli oraz jego Laski Czarnej Dziury stworzyć czarną dziurę i uwolnić wszystkich złoczyńców. Podczas ucieczki starł się z Rocką. Pomimo to i tak zbiegł. Po ucieczce udał się na planetę Tansari VI do stacji poboru energii. Zrobił to, aby skraść jak największą ilość energii elektrycznej i stworzyć potężną broń. Jimi Stringer został wysłany, aby go ponownie schwytać. Bohater zastał zbiegłego kryminalistę na kradzieży kapsuł energetycznych. Heros rzucił w stronę przestępcy automatyczne Kajdanki Bohatera. Ten jednak poraził je za pomocą swoich Generatorów piorunów. Kiedy Bohater przystąpił do ataku za pomocą swojej broni dźwiękowej, Voltix zniknął w gęstej mgle panującej na planecie. Gdy stał się niewidoczny dla Stringera, otworzył do niego ogień. Po tym zaatakował go z zaskoczenia, jednak Bohater odparł atak. Voltix miał zamiar wykorzystać znalezione kajdanki, które wcześniej poraził, przeciwko Stringerowi. Aby temu zapobiec, heros potraktował go pociskiem ze swojej broni. Następnie zabrał kajdanki. W odpowiedzi na to Voltix naładował swój Miotacz Piorunów i poraził Stringera aż do nieprzytomności. po chwili Bohater ocucił się i wstał. Mocno kopnął Voltixa, tak że ten upadł. Po tym, jak kryminalista wstał, zaczął nacierać na herosa. Ten zrobił unik i uderzył go w plecy. Złoczyńca użył swojego miotacza, jednak Stringer wziął jedną z kapsuł energetycznych i zablokował atak. Tym samym wyssał prawie całą energię z Voltixa. Skuł go kajdankami i odłączył przewody. Złoczyńca został wtedy mocno porażony i unieszkodliwiony. Wkrótce przetransportowano go z powrotem do więzienia. Voltix uciekł jednak i nadal pozostaje na wolności. Alternatywne wymiary Równoległy Świat Cytadeli W tym wymiarze Voltix stał się strażnikiem więzienia Cytadeli. Miał plan, w którym pobierał informacje od skorumpowanych strażników o niedoszłych zbiegach. Tak naprawdę, kryminalista torturował więźniów, których po zaplanowanej ucieczce szybko wyłapywał. Robił to, aby porzucili oni swoje morale i nadzieje na ucieczkę, czy wolność. Przestępca zrobił tak raz na Williamie Furno, który po ucieczce z więzienia zastał Voltixa w swojej upatrzonej kryjówce. Kiedy przybyła Drużyna Alfa 1 z prawdziwego świata, urządziła ona większą ucieczkę z więzienia. Łotr miał wysłać wszystkich rezerwowych strażników, jednak otrzymał komunikat na temat ataku pasożytniczych Mózgów. Po tym zdążył tylko wysłać ostrzeżenie. Jakiś czas później w chaosie został znaleziony nieprzytomny. Cechy i zdolności Voltix to bardzo niebezpieczny złoczyńca. Prawdopodobnie zaplanował Wielką Ucieczkę razem z Black Phantomem. Voltix jest nieprzewidywalny i znany jest też ze swojej niezwykłej przebiegłości oraz sprytu. Uważany jest za wrednego złoczyńcę. Często manipuluje swoimi przeciwnikami. Ponadto potrafi pobrać tak dużą ilość energii, która potrafiłaby utrzymywać go przy życiu w nieskończoność. Jedną z jego zdolności jest też umiejętność wygenerowania z energii elektrycznej swojej osoby. thumb|Voltix w komiksie Broń i narzędzia Łotr korzysta z niebezpiecznego Bicza Energetycznego oraz porażającego Miotacza Piorunów. Przy jego hełmie umieszczone są dwa Generatory Piorunów, które mogą miotać wiązki elektryczności. Informacje o zestawie Voltix został wydany w 2012 roku w drugiej połowie jako średni zestaw. Jego numer katalogowy to 6283. Ma taki sam hełm, jak Black Phantom i Speeda Demon, tylko jego jest ciemnoszary. Set składa się z 61 części. Cytaty Ciekawostki *W serialu Voltixowi głos podkłada Przemysław Nikiel - tak samo jak XPlode' owi. Pojawienia: *''Odcinek 8 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II '' *''Odcinek 9 - Breakout: Wielka Ucieczka część II '' *''Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box'' (tylko wspomniany) *''Secret Mission 2: Legion of Darkness'' (we wspomnieniach) *''Secret Mission 5: Mirror World'' (w Równoległym Świecie Cytadeli) *''Breakout (Gra) (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Raporty Zwiadowcy Omegi'' *''Heroes in Action'' *''Meet the Heroes'' *''Face Off: Makuro's Secret Guidebook'' *''Breakout: Issue 2 (niekanoniczne pojawienie) *Animacje promocyjne '' Zobacz też *Galeria: Legion Ciemności - Voltix Linki zewnętrzne *Zestaw 6283 Voltix na Legopedii Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Legion Ciemności Kategoria:Zestawy